(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector.
(2) Description of Related Art
FIG. 8 is a block diagram of a related projector. In FIG. 8, a projector 1 is configured of a lamp module 3 having received therein a lamp 3a as a light source disposed toward the front face side of an enclosure 2, an engine module 4 generating an image on the basis of light from the lamp, and a projecting lens 5 for projecting the image generated by the engine module 4. Light emitted from the lamp 3a as the light source is passed through the engine module 4 and a DMD 4a to be finally projected from the projecting lens 5. Therefore, the lamp module 3 for fixing the lamp 3a to the enclosure 2 is required to be securely fixed to the enclosure 2 so that the optical axis of light emitted from the light source may not deviate from the right path.
As a conventional method to fix a lamp module 3 to an enclosure 2 so that the optical axis may not deviate, there is known a technology to fixedly position the lamp module 3 in a horizontal direction and vertical direction with the use of a plurality of screws. In the fixation of the lamp module 3 with the use of a plurality of screws, it is naturally required that high positioning accuracy of the lamp module 3 is secured by each screw. Further, in the positioning of the lamp module 3, the datums would not easily match because of tolerances of the screws relative to their respective female screws and therefore the assembling work has taken a lot of trouble.
As a conventional method for fixing a lamp module to an enclosure such that the optical axis dose not deviate from a right path, there is known one having positioning planes arranged to support therebetween the upper and lower faces of the lamp module, a convexity formed on a face opposite to the light emitting face of the lamp module, and a coil spring to abut on the convexity when the lamp module is received into the enclosure. In this configuration, after the lamp module has been controlled in its vertical movement by the positioning faces, it is retained in place with the coil spring abutting on the convexity (refer to JU-3092161).
Also, to simplify the work of fixing and removing a lamp module to and from an enclosure with use of fixing screws, there is disclosed a method, which does not use tools but has ribs, coming into engagement with the fixing screws, formed on a lid, so that the fixing screws may be tightened or loosened by the ribs on the lid (refer to JP-A-2004-347789).
Further, there is disclosed a method to fix a lamp module to an enclosure by forming bosses on the lamp module and forming, opposite thereto, a slip preventing member on the side of the enclosure (refer to JP-A-2005-43603).
In the invention of the above mentioned patent document 1, since the positioning faces are provided by the inner wall of the enclosure and the lamp module is only supported therebetween, there has been a problem that the optical axis of the lamp module is easily deviated by a shock when for example the projector is dropped.
The invention disclosed in the patent document 2 is just for facilitating removal of the lamp module from the enclosure and therefore the deviation of the optical axis of light emitted from the lamp module cannot be prevented.
Further, in the case of the patent document 3, it was required to provide slip preventing members in the enclosure, and therefore, the shape of the enclosure receiving the lamp module therein naturally became complicated to take unnecessary cost for manufacturing the enclosure.